Grey Skies Black
by Aero'Phoenix
Summary: When she had accepted the invitation to go aboard the island in hopes of having a reunion with them all, it had become apparent that he and her both were stuck in memories of a time best forgotten. PostNeathia


Grey Skies Black

By: Aero'Phoenix

IIIIII

Fingers touched the cold metal, wrapping itself against the silver handle of the door before twisting it around.

She cringed at the sound of creaking coming from the wood as the door opened before steeling her features once again as the room came into view. She entered, not muttering a word as her bare foot landed on the floor made of pinewood, eliciting yet another creak as she shut the door behind her.

Emerald orbs searched the nearly Spartan type room that was only made up of a dusty desk, brown table, open windows and a single bed – She caught sight of him then, only being able to frown once she noticed how his darker yet bright shade of crimson orbs seemed lifeless as he stared up at the ceiling.

This wasn't the first time she'd caught him like this. Yet what worried her now was that he'd made no attempt to hide it anymore, almost as if he'd given up on the idea of it being that much of a big deal to them. To her.

It was as if he didn't even register her presence, what with the way his arms hung lifelessly besides him while still being spread wide.

Anger began to bubble up inside her, something which was visible with the way her lips pressed together tightly as her frown went grim.

Before taking another step, Runo allowed Alice's words to whisper to her conscious.

'He may be stubborn but he means well, we all know that. Just try to be patient and eventually he'll open up.'

Alice – bless her soul – knew what to say in the right way to calm her down. Heavens forbid what she was about to do to get the idiot to get out of the funk he'd put himself in.

She finally made her way over to the edge of his bed, sitting on the part that was near his head without sparing him a glance and instead looking out the window, to the view of the setting sun.

The day was nearly over. Not much had really happened as usual, the Brawlers having just gone over statistics on how the virtual world of Bakugan was doing.

Considering that Marucho's designs on the virtual re-animation of the Bakugan had been such a success, the genius had insisted on convincing his father to help with funding for the project on building a virtual world where the youth that had missed the days of being able to duel with their partners could once again re-engage in the exciting world of Bakugan Battle Brawling.

The launch had only been last month and yet already over a million players were registered for game-play in the virtual world. It had made its way to the list of one of the many successes that Marucho's family could add to their name.

The blonde had then decided to treat the gang to a vacation on one of his family's small privately owned islands in celebration of the successful release.

She didn't mind one bit, especially when he'd spoke of the exotic island she'd be able to have fun on. That, mixed with the triple story house she'd get to live in with the gang, didn't dampen her spirits in the slightest.

Yet that was only a week ago.

Issues she hadn't come to terms with came into play the moment she'd reached the island via one of Marucho's private jets.

The first of which being how she'd react to seeing Dan for the first time in a long while.

It wasn't that she hated him, she never really thought she could, it was just that she hadn't seen him in so long. He'd only recently moved away from Wardington, something that had caused a strange feeling in her chest to ache every time she thought of how they'd never be able to find new ways to annoy each other again.

The second issue had to do with feelings that regarded to how everyone had changed.

She, along with Alice, were the only people she knew of who had given up on Brawling as a whole. She found that she was more focused on learning about the economy and marketing as a whole, considering that she planned on running the family business in the near future, much to the delight of her parents.

Alice on the other hand had decided to follow in the footsteps of her Grandfather, taking on the role of being his apprentice head on and based on what she heard; found that the Russian was doing quite well in helping the Professor in his new technological advancements.

With those two elements coming into play, Runo couldn't help but wonder how everyone else had changed, more so on how everyone would react to how she'd changed.

A part of her told herself that these were the very same people that she'd saved Earth with, the very same people she'd be willing to go through hell and back for if it deemed absolutely necessary.

Another part of her told herself that these were the very same people that, when the Bakugan had returned to their home world Vestroia, had began to slowly but surely disappear from her life, leaving her to carry the weight of everyday life alone.

Runo seemed to blink at that thought, wondering where the sudden feeling of venomous anger had come from at thoughts of her friends leaving her life. She didn't really blame them did she? They were busy people, just like herself and that was all there was to it.

And besides, she had a situation in the form of a depressed auburn haired knucklehead to deal with, her worries could wait.

Turning her head to gaze at the boy who appeared to be so lost in thought that he still didn't notice her presence, Runo did the one thing she knew would always draw his attention.

She hit him, right on the head, hard.

The pained gasp that came after, along with the way his upper body shot up, signified that her method had worked in getting her childhood friend to momentarily get out of the funk he'd been caught up in.

"What the hell Runo!?" Dan had barked out after a few rubs to his head. Man did she still hit hard.

When Runo didn't reply at first, he'd felt himself getting annoyed quickly as he rested his hand back on the mattress and away from his aching scalp. He turned around to get a good look at her, setting his bare feet on the floor and found himself momentarily stunned.

Ignoring how the yellow shorts showed off her creamy legs or how the setting sun's light that shone through the window was highlighting the features of her face, putting extra emphasize on her eyes or the white no sleeved button up shirt that showcased her unblemished skin, Dan felt his breath get stuck in his throat at the sight of something he hadn't seen in nearly two years.

Long locks of bright, light blue hair, cascaded off her back loosely and was only tied at the bottom by two red bands of wool. Her blue hair, which was usually tied up in two pony tails that were instead placed at the sides of her head than the usual back, was out in the open for only his eyes to see.

The last time he'd seen her hair out like that, had been on their first date. Memories like those were never really forgotten and Dan was sure he'd felt his heartbeat pick up in pace at the sight.

Runo seemed to realise that Dan hadn't registered her glare at him, which sort of made her angry yet also brought forth a light blush onto her cheeks at how his eyes seemed to show how he was utterly amazed at the sight of her.

She stuttered briefly, looking away swiftly in order to recompose herself again.

Dan seemed to blink at her actions before also spotting a blush at being caught staring so long. He mimicked her moves, turning to look in the opposite direction of where Runo's form was while scooting a little further away.

Dan wanted to slap himself over and over again for staring at her like that, it really had been way too long since he'd laid eyes on her, something he wasn't use to anymore ever since having moved.

"Dummy..." Runo mumbled under her breath, still feeling slightly embarrassed.

Dan's head snapped towards her direction, eyes wide and apologetic. "Sorry" He quickly let out before letting his eyes stare down at his bare feet.

When she'd heard the desperate edge in his voice when he'd apologized, Runo felt her frown deepen. Watching as a light breeze that came through the window rustled against the fabric of his black, short sleeved t-shirt, along with the green shorts he dawned, Runo felt her heart clench yet again.

"Daniel..." She muttered, watching as his eyes widened at the way she called him by his full name. Although she suspected that it was also by the way her voice nearly quivered when she'd called for him. "Please talk to me? And don't give me that 'What are you talking about?' that you pulled with Shun yesterday."

Dan couldn't believe his ears. Not only did Runo ask him to talk to her but she'd also been able to see through the act he'd pulled with Shun last night at the dinner table when the subject of why he was isolating himself was brought up.

Was he that easy to read?

A grim frown let itself show and Runo took note of the change in demeanour.

Yet it only lasted for a second as a grin just as quickly made its way across his face. "What you mean 'don't give me that crap' about what I said last night? I was just being honest Runo. You guys should really stop making a big deal out of all of this. It's like I said, I'm fine really."

Dan's grin grew wider to prove a point.

IIIIII

Shun could only listen attentively.

Last night had been hectic, what with the tension that had been drifting around the dinner table.

He'd knew it was a bad idea to come here. A reunion with everyone from back in the days of fighting against Naga wasn't exactly going to be easy.

It wasn't really advisable, at least from his point of view, seeing as they hadn't seen each other in nearly two years.

And with the way he had cut off communication with nearly everyone he knew added on to how awkward all of this would be when it came to wondering why he'd done so.

Yet he'd came anyway, not so surprised by how Marucho was able to hack into a satellite link that had directions to his house before getting the invitation.

Shun Kazami wasn't one to lie to himself, he missed having to be able to just be surrounded by his not so normal friends and listen to them talk all day as well as be caught up in all their adventures, instead of train restlessly for hours on end back at the dojo.

He didn't say a word or express in anyway any of these feeling when he'd arrived, preferring to rather sit back and relax when he could and if requested, hang out with either of the Brawlers.

But then he'd noticed something strange that had to do with his on and off best friend that bothered him more than he'd like to admit.

The guy was a lot more subdued then his usual confident self and although Dan still smiled and grinned, didn't talk as much as Shun was use to.

He'd first believed that Dan was probably just nervous from all the awkward vibes flying around but then came to the conclusion that he was the type of person to ignore such and become a living icebreaker in order to get people to be comfortable around each other.

Shun was sure that everyone had picked that up too the moment Dan had started coming up with ways to avoid doing things with the group such as hang out with them when they played a bit of karaoke (although he'd admit that he did the same when Alice had asked him to sing a love song of The J-Dolls duet.) or how he'd always find Dan staring off into the sky when no one was around.

One night, specifically last night, he'd had enough and proceeded to calmly question him on why he was acting so strange.

He'd took note of the way his fork stilled on the piece chicken he was breaking off before getting angry at how Dan had laughed it all up and told him it was nothing before getting back to his meal.

Shun didn't let his anger show though, only continuing with his meal a moment later as if nothing had happened.

Leaning against the wall just next to the door to the room Dan had decided to move into, Shun found himself seething in his own calm and collected way as the raven locks of his hair overshadowed his eyes for a brief moment, listening to how Dan had once again tried to cover up in front of Runo.

He'd approached the room in hopes of getting Dan to spar with him, considering that it was the only way he could think of getting through to his thick skull but found himself beaten to the chase by Runo who he'd seen enter the room.

Normally, he'd come back later and try his luck but then Dan was the closest thing he had to a brother, something that couldn't go unchecked. So he waited, using his enhanced and honed senses to listen in on a conversation that would hopefully lead to a few unanswered questions.

Being a ninja did have its mirths.

He moved to leave, seeing as he knew where the conversation between them was headed before finding himself frozen stiff by what could only be the sound of a slap echoing across the room reached his ears.

IIIIII

Dan stared at the door; eyes still wide in shock, the sting from Runo's slap still burning harshly against his now red cheek.

He hadn't seen it coming at all and could only turn back slowly to stare dumbly at the girl.

The glare she levelled at him scream of murder as her hand was still outstretched before finding that both her hands were wrapping around the collar of his shirt. "Who do you think you're talking to!?"

Dan flinched at how she'd spat that out, seeing no amusement in the situation as she abruptly let go of his shirt and turned away. He didn't get why she'd gotten so worked up but found himself biting back a cuss at how she then clenched her fists as they lay on her lap.

"I get that... we don't talk anymore..." Her voice nearly broke and she loathed herself for how her eyes were starting to feel a familiar wetness. "... but I thought I'd told you to stop acting like no one else cares. To remember that even if everyone turned their back on you, I'd always be the one to let you in with open arms..."

It stung. It really, really stung.

That was the last thing she'd said to him the day he left, before being forced to watch him get on the plane to his new home.

Runo was right. He was so caught up in those memories, of how he missed them so much, that he'd forgotten about how everyone else was waiting on him to open up to them.

They hadn't been able to have an opportunity to get together like this in years and it wasn't even going to last long, and yet here he was trying to be the great Dan Kuso that kept everything in and try to hold in a burden that everyone was trying to help him carry.

Runo didn't notice Dan stand up and walk over to her, nor did she notice his hands near her very own. She'd only stop from trying to let the tears flow when she'd felt his rough, calloused palms enclose her fingers before forcefully being pulled up to stand before him.

Dan didn't stop there, he made sure to wrap a single arm around her hips, having the other wrap around her shoulder as he gently pressed her face against his chest.

"I should've been honest from the start." He said, resting his chin on her hair. "I guess I was afraid of how you guys would react to me telling you about how I... I still haven't gotten over what had happened in New Vestroia... Especially with how the Wexos died."

Runo stopped sniffing for a moment, gasping a little at the revelation, yet she didn't dare move away from where she was.

"It feels weird... I know that they were our enemies..." His voice hardened, although there was a hint of sadness in his tone. "But the way they died... the way Zenoheld hadn't even gave a damn. It just didn't seem right. I mean, they gave their lives for his cause..."

He had finally let it out. The confusion, the sadness, the anger, all of those feelings and all they entailed with just those words.

Strange enough, a weight felt like it was lifted off his shoulders.

Dan felt Runo shift slightly and lifted his chin to move his head back before looking down at her.

Runo didn't look up for fear of Dan seeing her puffy red eyes, although she was sure he could feel some of the wetness off his shirt. "It isn't weird..."

Dan raised a brow, surprised. "It isn't?"

"No..." Runo smiled to herself. "It isn't. It's just part of what makes you who you are."

IIIIII

He remembered their faces, their voices, their quirks and even the dreams they had.

The Wexos may have been their sworn enemies at first but Dan had made the Resistance see how they were just a bunch of kids, much like themselves, who were forced to survive in a world overrun by the tyrant of the king that was Zenoheld.

Prince Hydron, the failure for a son.

Mylene Farrow, the ice queen who's heart was in the palm of her King.

Shadow Prove, the clown who danced endlessly for his Highness' sake.

Volt Luster, the sword who stained itself in the blood of his people for his master.

Lync Volan, the snake with which was used to poison the Garden of Eden.

Fermin Clay, the catalyst to the advancement of Wexo technology, driven mad by the power bestowed onto him by the Royal Family.

All of them had been puppets to that heartless man.

Shun knew deep down that Zenoheld was burning in hell for all his crimes but it didn't fix the damage done to all the families he'd broken.

He finally understood why Dan was acting like this. It must've had to do with the day before they'd left for Earth, when they'd stood and watch Mira breakdown in front of her father's tombstone, Keith standing right beside her with eyes full of quiet empathy, seemingly staring beyond their father's empty grave.

No one had said a word about it when they'd left the two siblings to themselves; in order allow them their space to mourn over the memory of their father on their own.

Whether anyone had noticed the cracked Mask hanging onto Keith's belt as he came back two hours later with a sleeping Mira in his arms, had never really brought it up with the now unmasked Brawler the next day.

It made sense how the sadness that swirled deep into his eyes, arose when he stared into the distance.

Dan felt sorry for all of them, more so, he felt sorry for Keith and Mira, who he must've felt they'd left behind, leaving them to pick up the shattered pieces of their lives.

He'd let Dan's confession sink in before letting Runo's words to his best friend on his nature register.

Shun felt a smirk tug at his lips as he pushed off the wall and made his way to the stairs.

He couldn't have said it better himself.

IIIIII

He didn't need to be a genius to get what she was telling him, a small smile tugging at his lips as he found himself feeling more at ease now. He missed how she made him feel like this, always finding a way to make him let go was what was so special about his Runo.

His Runo? He found himself wondering and found his heart thudding louder at the thought.

"Dan?" Runo asked quietly, still not staring up at the slightly taller boy. "Could you do me a favour?"

Dan felt a hint of curiosity at the request but accepted anyway. "Yeah?"

"Close your eyes." Came her reply.

He didn't visibly show his surprise, instead doing as requested as he snapped his eyes shut.

He felt her shift a little in his arms and found his breath leave his lungs when he'd felt her lips touch his cheek.

Time trickled by slowly as the heat went to both their faces before Runo quickly pulled back and fled from the room, slamming the door shut followed off by a loud 'eep'.

It took awhile for the heat to leave his face, along with being able to think straight and accept what had just happened to him a minute ago.

Dan's eyes opened, crimson orbs sparkling with something anew before finding himself turning to look at the still setting sun.

Yeah, definitely his Runo.

The door creaked yet again, signifying that it had just been opened.

Dan turned around to catch the sight of a weak and limping Jake, spotting bruises and marks all over his face, along with dust over his white tee and orange shorts as he raised a weak thumbs up.

"Jake!?" Dan yelled out in surprise. "What the heck happened?"

"Oh nothing..." The large quarterback said. "Just got stomped over by some crazy yet seriously hot blue haired babe. I should definitely try scoring that once my bruises heal."

"..."

"..."

"Jake."

"Yeah?"

"I've got a friend I'd like you to meet. His name is Knuckles."

"Knuckles? What kind of name is that – OWW!"

IIIIII

The End

IIIIII

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bakugan.

**AN: **By the way, I don't have my own beta so if you guys notice any mistakes, please alert me of any. Thanks for reading this.


End file.
